


Deseos Ocultos

by Debauchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debauchi/pseuds/Debauchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry persigue a su hijo Albus para averiguar si está en problemas. Pero averiguará más de lo que espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos Ocultos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hp no es mío, sino que pertenece a JKRowling.
> 
> Debo avisar que este fic contiene un alto contenido de BDSM además de noncon e incesto. Mi primera vez escribiendo algo tan fuerte, de veras. Así que a quien le molesten estos temas seguramente sería mejor que no lo leyera. No quiero traumatizar a nadie.
> 
> Para al resto, espero que os guste el fic. ^_^
> 
> ¡Y nada, a leer!

Deseos Ocultos

Aquí estaba yo, persiguiendo a mi propio hijo por todo Londres.

Aún no sabía exactamente qué era lo que preocupaba tanto a Ginny. Supongo que el hecho de que ahora Albus viviera con Scorpius le hacía sospechar que algo oscuro y tenebroso se cernía sobre la vida de nuestro pequeño retoño de diecinueve años.

Lo que no entendía era porque mi ex mujer pensaba que estaba metido en problemas. Que el chico se juntara con Slytherins no significaba que fuera a acabar en algo ilegal o en una celda en Azkaban. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido sus compañeros de casa durante siete años, era de suponer que su relación no acabaría cuando salieran de Hogwarts.

Pero bueno, Ginny pensaba que desde hace varios meses nuestro hijo actuaba un tanto extraño. Alegaba que ya no hablaba con ella tan a menudo y que parecía un poco distraído, llevándole a la conclusión de que le ocultaba algo.

La verdad, es que yo no había notado nada. El chico iba a la academia de pociones de lunes a jueves, y los viernes los dedicaba a hacer prácticas para una pequeña empresa a las afueras de Londres. Sus fines de semana estaban dedicados a pasar tiempo con la familia y con algunos de sus amigos. Lo único extraño en Albus, era que posiblemente había madurado convirtiéndose en un hombre, y su madre aún no se había percatado.

De todas formas, y para deshacerme de los incesantes lloriqueos de mi ex esposa, decidí que le seguiría uno de los días que salía con sus amigos para ver si en verdad estaba metido en problemas.

Pero como había supuesto, no pasaba nada en absoluto.

Bajo un glamour perfeccionado con los años, me hallaba sentado a dos mesas de los jóvenes magos. Incluso con el ruido del local, podía escuchar la conversación de los muchachos. No era nada del otro mundo: chicas, estudios, trabajo y algún que otro cotilleo sobre conocidos.

Bebí otro trago de mi vaso con Jack Daniel y suspiré cansado. ¿Cómo había dejado que Ginny me convenciera para esto? Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

Miré a la pista de baile, donde seis o siete parejas bailaban con movimientos desenfrenados, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenían para manosearse. Tomé el último sorbo de mi vaso y me decidí a irme. No ocurría nada con Albus, y eso es lo que le diría a Ginny mañana por la mañana. Cogí mi abrigo negro que estaba a mi izquierda y me dispuse a levantarme, pero oí algo que llamo la atención.

"¿Vas a ir de nuevo esta noche, Al?" La voz de Scorpius sonaba entre preocupada y divertida. Nunca había sabido como leer a ese chico. Supongo que teniendo a Draco Malfoy como padre no podía esperar algo diferente.

"Sí." Noté como mi hijo miraba su reloj. "Es más, creo que en cinco o diez minutos me iré para allá."

"Espero que sepas lo que haces. Sé que fue en parte culpa mía que te adentraras en todo esto, pero no sé si los juegos que te llevas en Amortentia es lo correcto para ti." Ahora sí que detecté que el rubio parecía ligeramente preocupado por mi hijo. ¿Qué puñetas era Amortentia?

"No tiene ninguna importancia, Scorp. Yo pago y ellos me ofrecen lo que deseo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Observé como cogía su copa y tomaba otro trago.

"Lo malo no es que vayas y que disfrutes allí, sino con quién supuestamente lo haces." La mano de Scorpius se posó en el hombre de Al. "Sabes que no es sano que te obsesiones con él. Nunca vas a tener la oportunidad de conseguir lo que deseas y contra más te adentres en todo esto peor." Los ojos de Scorpius miraban fijamente a mi hijo y su mano rozó suavemente su mejilla. "No quiero verte herido."

"Y no me verás, Scorp." Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. "Sé perfectamente lo que nunca podrá ser, y no voy a Amortentia a hacerme ilusiones de algo imposible, sino a disfrutar de la oportunidad. No tienes que preocuparte por mí." Entonces se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta. "Será mejor que me vaya. Diles a los chicos que nos vemos la semana que viene. Y bueno, a ti te veo en casa." Scorpius asintió y con un pequeño gesto se despidió de mi hijo.

Al se alejó de la mesa, poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero mientras caminaba. Me levanté con sigilo, atento a si alguien notaba algo raro, y con rapidez seguí a mi hijo.

A lo mejor Ginny tenía razón. Algo raro pasaba.

Tras haberle seguido durante dos manzanas, me encontré en la puerta del local "Amortentia". Su aspecto exterior no era diferente a muchos otros sitios que hubiera estado, parecía una discoteca normal. Entré tras él para evitar que me viera. Estaba lleno de gente, y la música tenía un ritmo rápido y sensual que invitaba a bailar. Miré alrededor buscando el pelo negro de Al, y tras unos minutos me di cuenta que estaba a la otra punta, al fondo saliendo por una puerta.

Rápidamente, esquivé a todo el mundo y me dirigí hacia allí. Al cruzar el umbral, me di cuenta que aquello parecía otra zona completamente distinta al local anterior. Seguí por el pasillo hasta el fondo y allí vi a Al, hablando con una especie de recepcionista.

"Está libre en estos momentos. Si espera dos minutos le atenderá enseguida." La voz de aquella mujer era melosa, y vi como con sus ojos marrones repasaban a mi hijo de arriba abajo. Con cuidado, se arregló su largo cabello rubio a un lado y le sonrió con sensualidad. La verdad es que no me parecía demasiado bien que alguien tan mayor intentara ligar con mi hijo de 19 años por eso me acerqué también a recepción. Al verme, la mujer se giró y me miró con ojos apreciativos. Supongo que mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules eran de su agrado también.

"Buenas noches, que desea." Dijo con voz profesional.

De reojo miré a mi hijo que parecía un poco nervioso, y me dirigí de nuevo a la muchacha.

"La verdad es que aún no lo tengo claro. Estoy aquí porque un amigo me recomendó Amortentia." Agradecí a todos los años que había tenido que improvisar en mi trabajo.

Un sonido distrajo la atención de la chica y se giró hacia Al.

"Puedes pasar. Ray te espera en la sala 5." Dicho esto cogió la tarjeta que le ofrecía y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos.

La recepcionista volvió a centrar su atención en mí.

"Bueno, me decía que no estaba seguro de que quería probar. Aquí tenemos una lista de nuestros servicios y….. Señor… Perdone señor…" La voz de la muchacha me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Cómo decía aquí tiene una lista. Ojéela y dígame que es lo que le apetece, ahora mismo no lo tenemos todo abierto, pero la mayoría sí." Ni siquiera miré el papel en mi mano, si recordaba bien había dicho la sala cinco.

"¿Perdone, podría decirme donde está el servicio? Luego ojearé mejor todo esto." Intenté poner cara necesitada, y la chica sonrió divertida.

"Por supuesto, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, no tiene pérdida." La chica se rió de nuevo y se giró a rellenar unos documentos.

Gracias a Merlín, era el mismo pasillo por el que se había adentrado Al. Miré a mi derecha habitación 2, 3, 4…. Un cuerpo apareció tras la puerta 5 y me sorprendí.

"Disculpe." Dijo con una mueca divertida el joven muchacho. El chico tendría sobre veinticinco años, piel morena, ojos oscuros y el pelo corto y brillante. Miré en sus manos, y llevaba un sobre y una poción que reconocí enseguida.

"¿Sabe dónde está el servicio?"

"Si, por supuesto, al fondo." Añadió rápidamente el muchacho señalándome uno de las puertas a la derecha.

"Gracias." Dije escuetamente dirigiéndome hacia allí, pero sin perderle de vista. Observé como entraba en una de las habitaciones que ponía personal autorizado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, volví en mis pasos y con cuidado abrí la puerta.

Desde mi posición podía ver como el muchacho abría el sobre y cogía lo que había en su interior. Pude discernir que era un pelo, lo más lógico cuando se trataba de la poción multijugos. Abrí un poco más la puerta mientras estaba distraído para observar mirando antes si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo.

Observé como cogía el frasco y depositaba el cabello para luego bebérselo de un trago. Segundos después miré como se transformaba en otra persona. Me recordaba bastante a cuando Ron y yo nos bebimos la esencia de Crabble y Goyle. Puaj… aún recuerdo que estaba asqueroso.

Salí de mis pensamientos para observar el nuevo aspecto del muchacho, y la cara que vi la reconocí demasiado bien. Era …. Era yo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo detenidamente, entré dentro de la habitación enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a utilizar mis cabellos para lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo?

"¿Qué hace aquí?"Oí que decía el muchacho sorprendido al verme. "Sólo personal autorizado"

Le miré a los ojos fijamente, y entonces oí un ruido fuera de la habitación. 'Al', pensé preocupado.

Me giré levantando la varita y apunté al chico. "Desmaius." Dije rápidamente. La cara de sorpresa del joven se esfumó cuando cayó al suelo, luego hablaría con él, ahora debía ver qué pasaba con mi hijo.

Me deshice del glamour y aparecieron mis verdaderas facciones con la ropa que había llevado todo el día. Entonces me dirigí hacia la sala cinco.

Al abrir la puerta miré en el interior. Al estaba al fondo, y cuando me oyó entrar me miró complacido.

"Bien, has sido rápido." Dijo escuetamente. No parecía sorprendido de verme.

Noté que ya no llevaba la misma ropa que antes. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero, mientras su pecho estaba totalmente al descubierto.

"¿Al, que haces aquí?" añadí acercándome unos pasos más. Oí un ruido y me giré repentinamente observando que la puerta se había cerrado. Me volteé para mirar de nuevo a mi hijo.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?" Añadió extrañado. Entonces me di cuenta que su mirada recaía en mi atuendo. "Buen toque, lo del traje de auror." En su cara se formó una media sonrisa y se giró de nuevo a la mesa donde tenía una bolsa negra.

"Acércate más." Oí que decía aún sin girarse. Al no responder, se volteo y me miró de nuevo detenidamente, para segundos después sonreír aún más. "Ya veo, supongo que este es el juego hoy."

"¿Juego?" Comenté extrañado. Miré como mi hijo se acercaba sigilosamente sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de la cara, es más, si era posible aún se intensificó más.

"Ya veo que intentas mejorar Ray, y me parece maravilloso." Dicho esto observé como con una de sus manos me cogía el brazo derecho y estiraba de mí hasta llevarme al centro de la habitación.

"No tengo ni idea de qué hablas Al. Sólo sé, que aquí pasa algo raro." Mi hijo me miró de nuevo con fascinación y con su mano, que aún estaba rodeando mi muñeca, me levanto el brazo. Antes de que me diera cuenta noté como algo rodeaba mi mano derecha, para que segundos después lo mismo le ocurriera a mi izquierda. Segundos después noté un tirón hacia arriba y un ruido tintineante, y al mirar, vi que lo que rodeaba mis muñecas eran unos grilletes atados con cadenas al techo que ahora elevaban mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Al?" Grité enfado mirando la cara de diversión de mi hijo frente a mí que me observaba satisfecho.

Entonces, noté otra sensación en mis tobillos, y al mirar abajo vi como también había grilletes atando mis pies a tierra. ¿Qué ocurría aquí?

Le miré enfadado. "Suéltame."

"Papá, Relájate." Dijo acercándose hasta que quedamos a meros centímetros. Con su mano derecha elevó mi barbilla para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. No me sorprendía, ya que desde los quince que Albus me había pasado en altura.

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando noté un suave aliento sobre mi rostro. Al estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, y antes de que pudiera ni comprender que estaba ocurriendo, tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa e intenté apartarme, pero una mano en mi nuca me lo impidió. Su otra mano se deslizaba por mi espalda suavemente hasta llegar a mi trasero. Allí apretó con fuerza y del desconcierto abrí un poco la boca, eso le sirvió para profundizar el beso. Su lengua se adentró explorando, y no pude evitar que un temblor me recorriera. Por Merlín, era mi hijo. Mi hijo me estaba besando.

Segundos después se separó y me miró de nuevo sonriendo. En cuanto salí del shock me dirigí hacia él.

"¿Se puede saber que haces Al?" Grité asustado cuando noté que ahora se dirigía hacia mi cuello lamiendo y jugueteando con él. "¿Qué pasa contigo, suéltame de una vez?" Mi voz sonaba histérica, lo sé, pero creo que tenía todo el derecho viéndome en la situación en la que estaba. Forcejeé un poco pero no me sirvió de nada, las cadenas me mantenía en el sitio.

Noté como sus labios se estrechaban formando una mueca y cómo si se tratara de un depredador giró a mí alrededor observándome.

Al estar tras de mí, noté sus manos en mi pelo y en un movimiento brusco lo agarró y lo estiró hacia atrás. No pude impedir el gemido de dolor que escapó de mis labios ni el estremecimiento que me recorrió cuando noté unos labios en mi oreja.

"No puedes ordenarme nada, Padre."Dijo con una voz fría y dominante que era incapaz de relacionar con mi afectuoso y dulce Albus. "Además, creo que te mereces que te castigue por cómo te estás comportando." Sus dientes me mordieron fuertemente en la oreja y otro gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo Al me puso algo en la boca que, aunque me permitía respirar, no me dejaba hablar. Noté como lo ataba atrás de mi cabeza para que no se me callera.

"Esto está mejor." Comentó cuando acabó dándome otro fuerte apretón en el culo.

"Y ahora supongo que es hora de tú castigo."

/

Sonreí ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a suceder esta noche. Hoy Ray lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y la verdad, si no supiera que mi padre era incapaz de venir a un lugar como este podría incluso creerme que era él.

Me giré para dirigirme hacia la mesa donde había dejado mis juguetes, oh, sí, esta iba a ser una noche especial. Cogí mi nueva adquisición, un látigo de colas que compré el pasado lunes, sabía que iba a disfrutar utilizándolo con él, viendo sus gemidos de dolor mezclados con el erotismo del acto. Por Merlín, no podía esperar.

Me giré caminando lentamente hacia él, ya que quería que me viera llegar. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo apuntándole y con un simple hechizo, mi padre estaba completamente desnudo ante mí. Le miré de arriba abajo sin preocuparme por disimular lo más mínimo.

Continué observando lentamente: sus ojos verdes, su piel ligeramente bronceada, esos músculos, que a pesar de la edad aún estaban firmes y fibrosos, y su miembro, que incluso siendo de tamaño medio me hacía jadear de emoción.

Aparté mis ojos de su figura cuando oí un leve gemido ahogado por la mordaza. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, supongo que se había dado cuenta de que mis intenciones no eran del todo inocentes. Sonreí con emoción, sí, Ray lo estaba haciendo muy muy bien.

Di unos pasos más quedándome a tan sólo meros centímetros.

"Sabes, padre." Dije con la voz más cariñosa que pude."He comprado esto expresamente para ti." Levanté mi mano derecha y le enseñe el instrumento con el que le haría gritar en breve. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, y le vi como intentaba forcejear con sus ataduras.

"¿Así que cuantas serán por tu comportamiento? ¿Diez, veinte, tal vez treinta?" Noté como con cada palabra intentaba soltarse más y más de su amarre. Aunque ya sabía de antemano que a no ser que le desatara yo, él, por sí sólo, no lo lograría.

Caminé lentamente situándome tras él, y antes de que pudiera prepararse, levanté el flogger y le golpeé. Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta y vi como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. No esperé ni un segundo más y le di otro nuevo latigazo.

Su trasero se iba enrojeciendo por segundos, más y más, y al verlo, una ola de excitación viajo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi miembro, que se irguió ligeramente.

"¿Te gusta, Harry? ¿Quieres más?" añadí antes de darle otros dos latigazos.

Mi padre seguía gimiendo algo que podría ser un 'Al' y un 'para', pero no le di tregua. Continué propinando latigazos hasta que vi como respirada demasiado agitadamente.

Me detuve unos instantes a observarlo. Así, atado y dominado, estaba tan bello. Sí, sometiéndose sólo ante mí.

Me acerqué un poco a él por detrás y pasé mi dedo índice ligeramente por una de las marcas más profundas que había dejado. Oí su pequeña protesta ante el acto y no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Ahora te portarás bien, y harás todo lo que te pida?" Susurré suavemente muy cerca de él. Tan cerca, que sentí como su cuerpo se tensionaba ante mi proximidad.

"Mmmmm…." Otra vez oí su protesta, y como forcejeaba de nuevo con sus ataduras. Sonreí más ampliamente.

"Ya veo. Así que te resistes." Me alejé de él, dirigiéndome hacia le mesa. "Supongo que tendré que enseñarte de otro modo." Comenté pensativo.

"Ah, sí. Esto servirá." Cogí unos accesorios de la mesa y me acerqué de nuevo a él.

"¿Sabes para qué sirven?" Añadí mirándole a los ojos mientras se los mostraba. Sus orbes verdes brillaban de tal manera que por un instante me quedé atrapado mirándolos. "Supongo que da igual, enseguida lo sabrás."

Con lentitud acerqué mi boca a su pecho y con un movimiento suave lamí su pezón derecho. Ante el roce noté como mi padre se estremecía. Con más ánimo, volví a lamerlo, jugando con él, viendo como se endurecía la tetilla. Cuando vi que su respiración sonaba agitada le mordí suavemente y oí un gemido que causó que mi erección se irguiera totalmente.

Ya excitado, cogí la pinza y se la puse en el pezón. Oí un gritito de angustia, y no pude evitar levantar la cara para ver el rostro de mi padre. ¡Oh, por Merlín, era tan cautivador!

Sus labios se apretaban formando una línea, evitando así deleitarme con más sonidos alentadores, y sus bellos ojos verdes, estaban cerrados, intentando olvidar quien era el que estaba allí, haciéndole todo esto.

En ese mismo momento tuve que recordarme que aquel no era mi padre, aquel era tan sólo una mera imitación a lo que verdaderamente deseaba. No pude evitar enfadarme un poco antes este hecho, y cogí de nuevo el flogger y le propiné dos rápidos latigazos.

Sus nalgas estaban inflamadas y inconscientemente debido al dolor, hacía pequeños movimientos de cadera que aumentaba aún más mi entusiasmo.

Cogí la otra pinza y se la puse en el otro pezón, provocando otra reacción sumamente satisfactoria.

Entonces, me acerqué aún más a él, y empecé a pasar mis manos por su cuerpo, explorando, tratando de imprimir en mi memoria cada milímetro de piel. Y no me reprimí ya más al hecho de bajar tocar su pene.

Al principio, fueron pequeñas caricias que tan sólo lograban que volviera a forcejear, hasta que cerré mi mano completamente alrededor de su miembro y empecé a moverla, arriba y abajo, fuerte y sin descanso. No tardé en escuchar como su respiración se agitaba y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba sin descanso. Su pelo, mojado por el esfuerzo de nuestra breve sesión, rozaba ligeramente en mi mejilla.

Moví mi mano más rápidamente notando como el pene de mi padre ya estaba erguido completamente. Sus jadeos se volvieron frenéticos, y entonces no pude evitarlo y mojé rápidamente unos de mis dígitos con mi saliva y lo dirigí hacia uno de los lugares que más quería explorar.

Con dificultad, separé las nalgas y acerqué mi dedo a su entrada. Mi mano derecha aún continuaba masturbándole sin piedad, y eso evitaba que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacerle en breves segundos. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, introduje mi dedo en aquella caliente cavidad que se cerraba tan firmemente sobre él. Por Merlín, estaba muy prieto.

Oí un suave sonido de protesta que de nuevo fue acallado por la mordaza. Continúe mis movimientos hasta que se acostumbró a mi intrusión, y entonces lamí otro de mis dedos, y los introduje de nuevo en él. La nueva penetración resultó más fascinante, ya que mi padre estaba casi al borde del orgasmo, y no opuso tanta oposición. Los moví lentamente hasta que noté que mi mano derecha, que aún estaba a cargo de su miembro, se lleno de un líquido viscoso.

No pude evitar el girarme a mirar su rostro recubierto de placer. No quedé defraudado, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Su boca abierta y agitada trataba de encontrar aire suficiente para recuperarse.

Cuando abrió esos maravillosos orbes verdes, elevé mi mano derecha, ahora cubierta de su semen, y lamí varios de mis dedos, observando detenidamente su reacción. No tardé en vislumbrar una mirada de shock y desconcierto.

"Estás delicioso." Comenté sonriendo ligeramente.

Dicho esto me giré de nuevo hacia la mesa y recogí otro importante juguete. Lo miré fascinado, no era la primera vez que lo utilizaba, pero sabía que a Ray no le gustaba demasiado que le dejara marcas. Aún así, hoy estaba siendo una noche fascinante, y no quería perder la oportunidad de emplearlo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él enseñándoselo, lo que provocó que volviera a luchar contra sus ataduras. Sonreí divertido.

"Ahora, mi querido padre. Voy a demostrarte a quien perteneces." Mis palabras sonaban posesivas y dominantes, y así es como quería que llegaran a sus oídos.

No sé cuando empecé a tener estos arranques de posesividad hacia él. Supongo que el hecho de que el noventa por ciento del mundo mágico estuviera a sus pies, rogando al menos un segundo de su tiempo, me hacía arder de deseos de que su atención se centrara en mí, sólo en mí. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su hijo.

Tampoco quería engañarme. Sé que ni Lily ni james tienen esto arranques, pero supongo que mi relación con Scorpius y con los demás Slytherins extrajeron algo en mí que no he podido totalmente reprimir. Desde el día en que mi mejor amigo me enseño el mundo del BDSM que todas mis fantasías se habían centrado en la persona que más quería, a la que más admiraba, a la que más ansiaba monopolizar, a mi padre.

Pero hasta yo era consciente de que nunca tendría una oportunidad real de hacerle todo esto. Es más, si mi padre supiera que le robo cabellos para utilizarlos en mis enfermizos juegos de BDSM creo que no querría volver ni a hablarme.

Miré de nuevo a la figura frente a mí con la cabeza caída, respirando más lentamente. Supongo que el descanso mientras me recomponía, le había servido para calmarse un poco.

Volví a ponerme en marcha, acercándome de nuevo hasta quedar muy cerca de su cuerpo. Levanté el cuchillo en mi mano y lo acerqué a su rostro. La punta del cuchillo dejaba una ligera marca roja en su camino, pero sin crear herida.

Lo bajé por su cuello lentamente, deleitándome en las reacciones del ser frente a mí. La tensión, el nerviosismo, todo me hacía desear quitarle las ataduras, depositarlo sobre la mesa y tomarle sin control. Pero eso sería acabar demasiado rápido.

El cuchillo continuo su viaje hasta llegar a su ombligo donde apliqué un poco más de presión. El corte no era profundo, tan sólo algo superficial, pero vi como la sangre caía por su piel hacia abajo. Me agaché rápidamente, y sin desviar mis ojos de los suyos lamí el sendero rojo desde abajo hasta sus inicios en el ombligo.

Fui recompensado con un pequeño gemido de dolor y con un sutil gesto de apreciación por parte de su pene. Traté de no sonreír esta vez, aunque estaba gratamente complacido.

Utilicé de nuevo el cuchillo para hacer otro corté en el interior de la pierna, tan cerca de su miembro, que cuando de nuevo utilicé mi lengua para limpiarlo, observé como se elevaba formando el inicio de una nueva erección.

Al notar su propia excitación se revolvió más y más, gritando algo que podría ser un 'suéltame'. Pero no le presté demasiada atención, estaba observando tan absorto aquella parte de él. Lamí mis labios suavemente y me acerqué aún más notando el olor tan característico a masculinidad.

Entonces oí un claro, 'no, Al'. Desvié mis ojos para que se encontraran con los de mi padre, que estaban rojos y parecía seriamente consternado. Y no pude evitar una mueca de satisfacción.

Me acerqué aún más a su miembro y lamí desde la base hasta la punta. Oí el gemido de placer que salió de su boca, y eso aún me dio más ansias de probar lo que tan tentadoramente se me presentaba.

Engullí de golpe toda la extensión de su polla, trabajándola con fuerza e intentando dar la máxima sensación posible. Los gemidos hacían que cada vez me volviera más y más loco de deseo, quería absorber todo lo que saliera de él, todo lo que él me diera.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensionaba y entendí que pronto acabaría todo, y decidí que no quería que fuera así, quería estar dentro de él. Quería que se corriera mientras estaba dentro de él.  
Así que paré mis movimientos y saqué su miembro de mi boca.

Me levanté y le miré al rostro. Mi mano se movió por su mejilla acariciándola de nuevo, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más le desate la mordaza que llevara. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le cogí con mi mano izquierda la cabeza y lo empujé hacia mí hasta que nuestras bocas chocaron.

Por Morgana, sus labios estaban un poco secos debido a la posición en la que habían estado durante todo la sesión. Pero no me importó, en cuanto pude desplacé mi mano libre hasta su cintura y lo acerqué más a mí. Nuestras entrepiernas se rozaban y su boca se abrió ligeramente lo que me permitió violarla a mis anchas. Mi lengua entró en aquella dulce cavidad deleitándose con el sabor del ser junto a mí, y cuando me moví frotándome contra él, noté como sus gemidos me embriagaban provocándome una lujuria que nunca antes había sentido hasta tan alto nivel.

Me separé, mirándole con pasión, y con un hechizo le liberé de sus ataduras y de las pinzas que aún estaban en sus pezones. No tenía demasiadas fuerzas para luchar, cosa que me alegró. Saqué de nuevo mi varita y lo levité hasta la mesa arrojando previamente todos sus contenidos. Le puse cara abajo con su pecho apoyado sobre la superficie.

Otro movimiento de varita y me deshice de toda mi ropa, viendo con gratificación como mi miembro se erguía erecto anticipando los siguientes eventos.

"Al, por favor, no." Oí que decía con la voz desgarrada.

No quería oírle decirme que no. Yo deseaba esto. El tenía que desearlo también. Él lo deseaba también.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, sus manos fueron atadas de nuevo pero esta vez a su espalda. Apunté entonces hacia su entrada y con un breve hechizo quedó preparado. Lo mismo hice con mi miembro que quedó recubierto de una capa viscosa pero altamente lubricante.

No esperé mucho más, no podía esperar mucho más. Mi mano derecha fue a la espalda de mi padre manteniéndole firmemente contra la mesa, y mi izquierda sujetaba mi pene posicionándolo en su entrada.

"Relájate."Dije con la voz tomada, pero sabiendo que con lo tenso que estaba le iba a doler.

No esperé más, me introduje lentamente, apreciando todo el calor que me rodeaba. Aquella cavidad que me envolvía era el cielo en su estado puro. Y si no fuera suficiente, los jadeos de mi padre me provocaban deseos de claudicar y penetrarle salvajemente de una sólo estocada.

Seguí entrando lentamente hasta que noté como mis testículos tocaban sus nalgas, y en un gesto posesivo bajé mis manos hacia ambas y las estrujé apretándolas hacia mi miembro. Cerré mis ojos ante la ola de placer.

Ahora ya más centrado, volví a mi posición inicial. Y pude oír la voz de mi padre.

"Sal, por favor. Déjame."

No quería oírle decir eso. Quería que me rogara que le tomara. ¿Por qué Ray actuaba así? Sabía perfectamente, que sólo deseaba ese comportamiento mientras no se tratara de sexo.

"Cállate." Dije segundos antes de salir y volverme a introducir sin el menor remordimiento. El gemido de dolor que extraje de mi padre me molestó.

Por primera vez desde que le puse sobre la mesa miré su miembro. Su erección había decaído completamente. ¿Qué le ocurría? No había sido tan brusco. Recordaba otras veces donde había sido mucho más salvaje y Ray se había vuelto completamente loco de pasión.

No le di más vueltas y cerré mi mano sobre su miembro. Con tres o cuatro caricias recuperó la erección inicial y entonces volví a penetrarle, esta vez más suavemente.

Después de unos minutos los gemidos que extraía ya no era de dolor sino de placer. Mis caderas se movían rápidamente introduciendo mi pene en aquel suculento culo, y mi padre tan sumamente descontrolado no podía articular más palabras de protesta.

Al oír el primer sonido de verdadero placer salir de su boca, el ritmo empezó a ser más frenético, volviéndolo todo más salvaje y animal. Sabía que mañana habría moraduras en sus caderas de lo fuerte que lo estaba sujetando. Además mis embestidas harían que no se pudiera sentar sin dolor hasta varios días después.  
Pero todo eso no me frenó. Deseaba estar dentro de él con tantas ganas, quería poseerlo completamente, y con todo el frenesí que me empujaba, logré olvidar que se trataba de Ray y no de Harry Potter. Logré olvidar que no era un joven con la poción multijugos, sino mi querido padre. Y sin esa certeza, podía sentir verdadera dicha y placer, entregándome sin demora al ardor y el desenfreno del sexo.

Continué con mis embestidas, rodeado por los gemidos de mi padre, que eran tan fácilmente reconocibles como "Al, Al, Al…" . Mi nombre gritado en ardiente necesidad me impulsaba a dar aún más de mí, más fuerte, más hondo, más todo.

No impedí que de mi boca saliera los mismos gemidos, las mismas súplicas "Oh, Harry, sí, más…."

Hasta que todo acabó. Me corrí como nunca lo había hecho, arrastrado por el propio orgasmo de mi padre. Sus paredes se estrecharon a mí alrededor absorbiendo toda mi esencia, y no pude evitar descargar toda mi semilla en su interior, dejándome caer contra él.

"Te quiero tanto." Susurré abrazándole con cariño cuando ya me había recuperado. Me acerqué aún más, estrechando mis brazos contra él aún con más fuerza. "Te deseo tanto." Repetí la misma fórmula pero cargada con la pasión que sabía que nunca podría enseñar a mi verdadero padre.

No oí respuesta. Nunca oía respuesta, y eso siempre me despertaba de mis sueños. Él no era Harry Potter.

Me levanté cogiendo mi ropa de una esquina, donde había quedado apartada. Cogí la varita y le quité las ataduras a Ray que estaba aún sobre la mesa intentando recuperarse. Incluso después de soltarle no vi que se levantara, pero no le di importancia. No le había herido más de lo normal, así que no creo que fuera nada serio.

Recogí la bolsa del suelo, y saqué mis pantalones vaqueros y mi camisa negra que había llevado con mis amigos. Con otro movimiento de mi varita los pantalones de cuero que estaban en el suelo, se plegaron y entraron dentro de la mochila.

Me fui vistiendo rápidamente, ya se había hecho muy tarde. Como si nada habían pasado casi dos horas, y aunque la nueva poción multijugos duraba el doble que la anterior, no me gustaba romper la magia viendo al verdadero hombre con el que había hecho todos esto. Siempre era mejor creer una mentira cuando no se veía la realidad.

Aún con la camisa abierta me giré a ver a Ray. Ya estaba en el centro vistiéndose con las ropas que había traído puestas. Lo del uniforme de auror había sido tan excitante. No sabía si ahora, cuando mi padre viniera de visita vestido igual sería capaz de mirar sin querer follarle. Sonreí ante tal situación, en verdad sería excitante.

Continué mirando como se vestía, ahora poniéndose la camisa con dedos temblorosos. Era extraño ver a Ray tan desconcertado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no era el más salvaje y pervertido de sus clientes, así que era raro verlo así.

Me acerqué por detrás sin que se percatara y mientras se intentaba cerrar los botones de la camisa le atrapé con mis brazos.

"Déjame que te ayude." Susurré suavemente llevando mis manos a su camisa, abrochando lentamente cada uno de los botones.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensionaba aún más, y como sus manos temblaban aún más. Aproveché su estado para pasar mi nariz por su cuello inhalando aquel olor característico que me dejaba sin aliento. No sé como lo había logrado Ray, pero incluso olía como mi padre.

"Hueles deliciosamente bien. ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho antes?" Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. Él no respondió, pero tampoco necesitaba respuesta.

Cuando acabé de abrocharle todos los botones le di un ligero beso en la nuca y me aparté. Se giró a observarme unos segundos, notaba su mirada en mí, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Cuando hube acabado de guardar todo, me volví hacia él recostando mi chaqueta en mi brazo libre.

"Supongo que nos veremos la semana que viene. Te he dejado el dinero acordado sobre la mesa." Añadí mirándole ya completamente vestido. Vi al inicio de su cuello un chupetón que no me había dado cuenta anteriormente. ¿Cuándo se lo había hecho? Supongo que dentro de todo ese sexo maravilloso que habíamos tenido. De todas formas no importaba, Ray no estaría molesto ya que con una crema se iría en segundos.

"Ha estado muy bien, Ray. De verdad, no sé como logras hacerlo tan acertado. Increíble." Le miré fijamente a los ojos y vi un extraño brillo.

"Entonces, nos vemos la semana que viene." Añadí un poco incómodo ante tanto silencio. Era cierto que Ray no era un hombre de mucha conversación, pero la mirada de mi padre tan fijamente en mí me ponía nerviosa. Sobre todo cuando yo no estaba en control.

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Era hora de volver a casa.

/

Al verle salir suspiré con alivio.

"Por Merlín" dije antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué había ocurrido aquí?

Primera, había averiguado que mi hijo, a pesar de no estar en problemas, hacía sesiones de BDSM con gente utilizando la polijugos con mis cabellos.

Segundo, parecía que Albus sentía ¿rabia, deseo…? ¿Qué? No sabía ni como describirlo, pero sentía algo por mí. Tan oscuro y pasional, que me daba terror el sólo pensarlo.

Y por último, había tenido sexo con mi propio hijo. Y peor aún, me había corrido teniendo sexo con él.

Así que ahora que hacer. No podía encararle. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que sabía todo esto? Y mucho peor. ¿Cómo evitaría morirme de vergüenza?

Me había dado miedo el verle así, dominándome, ejerciendo completo control sobre mí, tan confiado consigo mismo y con sus habilidades que no pude ignorar el hecho de que llevaría haciendo todo esto bastante tiempo.

Algo me sacó de todas mis divagaciones. El verdadero Ray aún estaba petrificado en la otra sala y el dinero aún estaba sobre la mesa.

Tomé una decisión que aunque era ilegal, era lo mejor. Despertaría al muchacho, y le haría una pequeña manipulación de memoria.

Lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo conmigo mismo.

/

"¿Padre?" Oí la voz de mi hijo desde la cocina, lo había olvidado, habíamos quedado para comer hoy. Mejor momento imposible.  
Salí de la cama poniéndome el batín y atando el cinturón con fuerza. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, intentando retrasar lo más posible mi encuentro con Albus.

No había dormido nada bien, la verdad, y aún no sabía exactamente ni cómo encarar la situación. Sabía que no iba a enfrentarme a él, eso seguro, pero el problema era como mirarle a la cara sin pensar en la noche anterior, como estar en su presencia sin tensionarme, como dejar que me abrazara sin perder el control sobre todos mis jodidos nervios...

Entré a la cocina con la valentía que me había caracterizado desde siempre y al verme entrar el chico se giró.

Parecía de nuevo el Albus dulce y cariñoso, el hijo estudioso y aplicado, mi pequeño Slytherin. Pero otra imagen solapó todo esto y vi al mismo muchacho tomándome sin control, castigándome con sus juegos perversos, y no pude evitar un escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

"Estás horrible, padre. No debería salir por la noche a tu edad." Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Al, se me había olvidado completamente lo de la comida." Confesé acercándome un poco más a él sintiéndome orgulloso de que me voz sonara tan normal y tranquila. "¿Te importa si lo dejamos para otro día?" El me miró fijamente pero asintió enseguida.

"Puedo ver que estas destrozado. ¿Demasiada fiesta anoche?" Añadió cogiendo uno de los cruasanes y sentándose en la silla más próxima.

Imité su movimiento y me senté en la que tenía enfrente, o por lo menos lo intenté, porque al sentarme noté una punzada de dolor que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aún me doliera después de la poción que me había tomado anoche?

Al levantar mi mirada noté que mi expresión de angustia no había pasado desapercibida por mi hijo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto con evidente preocupación.

"Sí, es sólo un golpe que me di ayer en el trabajo." Improvisé lo mejor que pude, pero noté que el chico me miraba un poco extrañado.

Me moví un poco de la silla, buscando una posición que no me provocara querer arrancarme toda la parte trasera, y deshacerme de aquel dolor.

Cuando miré de nuevo a mi hijo, vi que su atención estaba ahora en mi cuello. Desde hacía años que no me había importado que la gente me observara tan atentamente, había aprendido a evitar que me molestara, pero por una razón bastante obvia, los ojos tan fijos en mí, y esa mirada pensativa me ponían de los nervios. Así que me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la nevera.

"Voy a hacer unos huevos. ¿Quieres uno también?" Dije sacando la cesta y poniéndola sobre la mesa. Al no oír respuesta me giré y vi a Al. Se mordisqueaba el labio suavemente, cosa que sólo hacía cuando reflexionaba sobre algo.

"Al." Dije de nuevo intentado llamar su atención.

"Ah,sí, hazme uno." Añadió rápidamente levantándose de su asiento.

Me giré hacia la sartén y suspiré con cansancio. Podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que olvidar las últimas veinticuatro horas y…

"Padre…" Oí la voz de mi hijo y me giré para verlo a escasos centímetros tras de mí. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo ser tensionara con la proximidad.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"Comentó sonriendo ligeramente. Yo tan sólo negué con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, puedes esperar sentado en la mesa. Enseguida te los llevo." Mi voz sonaba segura, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo gritaba que me alejara de allí y me encerrase en mi cuarto. ¿Y yo era el valiente salvador del mundo mágico?

Noté que mi hijo se acercaba más poniendo cada uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa de la cocina evitando que pudiera escapar.

"Estas seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda, Harry." Ese susurro tan cerca de mi oreja me puso todos los pelos de punta, y no pude evitar balbucear incompresiblemente.

"Yo… no…"

"Dime. ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?" Añadió con voz sensual tan cerca de mí que no tuve ninguna duda de a lo que se refería.

Intenté moverme de allí pero sus brazos no se movieron ni un ápice. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el cuello de mi batín y lo bajó bruscamente.

"Eso pensaba." Le oí decir aún mirando a mi cuello. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta clavarse en los míos. "Eras tú." Sus palabras me hicieron perder el poco control que ya tenía sobre mí, y le aparté bruscamente de mí.

Corrí hacia la puerta intentando evitar enfrentarme a él. Era mi hijo, por dios, no quería esta situación, quería…

"Un brazo me cogió, y me empujó hacia un pecho firme y fuerte, y unos brazos me rodearon impidiéndome la huída. No sabía qué hacer, quería huir, pero era Al, mi hijo pequeño, mi orgullo.

"Padre." Susurró antes de elevar mi barbilla y darme un ardiente beso en los labios. No podía escapar, no sabía cómo. "No te dejaré escapar nunca. Me oyes. Desde ahora eres mío."

Fin


End file.
